Supernatural Fanfiction
by just your typical fangirl
Summary: A story about a long lost brother, new family, and old hatred. Follow Sam, Dean, Cas, Adam, and a new character of my creation. Some Destiel.
1. A Sighting

"Look at this," Sam says, tossing Dean a news paper, " _45 year old Debbie Goldman dies after being visited by a man for nine years who supposedly told her about her lost son."_

"Sounds like its up our alley, lets go," Dean says, as they walk out of the diner and to the car. "Good thing it not that far out of our way. Lets check out this woman's house."

They walk up the small path to the woman's house, a black shadow rushes up the side of the house and into a room. Dean nods it off and knocks on the door. A old woman comes and opens it.

"We are from the sheriff's office hear to ask you some questions about Debbie Goldman," says Dean showing his fake sheriffs badge. The woman welcomes them in and quietly shuts the door. As they walk to the old fashioned living room a young girl with short hair quickly walks up the stairs. Hushed voices quickly follow.

"Thats my granddaughter, she hasn't been the same since her mother passed," the woman says sitting in a beet up lounge chair, "don't know what to do with her, she sneaks out every night." the woman kept babbling on.

"Could you call her down so we can ask her some questions," sam says, taking a seat next to Dean on the sofa. The woman nods.

"Honey could you come down please," she says. A few moments later the girl comes down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Honey we are in hear." the girl walks in, her short hair looks like it hasn't been brushed and her eyes are large and puffy. The girl sits on the shoulder of her grandmother's chair and looks at the boys. The woman kisses her head.

"What do you want to know?" she says.

"Well was there anything odd happening with your mom, did she say anything?" Sam asks, tapping his pen on a notepad.

"No, the man that came was her boy friend, he never knew about my brother. Mom had a heart attack and that's it, I've seen the hospital records," she says, slightly shy. Dean looks at Sam as if saying maybe we were wrong.

"What was with the voices coming from upstairs?" Dean says, thinking about the shadow they saw before.

"The radio, why?" the girl asks getting slightly annoyed.

"Have you noticed any cold spots or flickering lights," Dean asks, looking into her her eyes.

"No, look if you have any more questions that actually make sense please ask, if not please leave," She says quickly, her eyes are swelling with the talk of her mom.

"Deer would you get the tea of the stove and bring it in," the woman says, the girl nods clearly glad for an excuse to leave, "please don't disturb her she is very unstable, I'll be right back." she gets up and walks into the kitchen ware small sobs are escaping.

"Sam I think this is a dead lead, kid said the man was her boyfriend and I just checked the hospital records and they show that she had a history of possible heart failure so I think this is a false lead," Dean says, showing Sam a hospital page on his phone. The woman walks back into the room holding a tray with a tea kettle and three mugs. Behind them the girl walks up the stairs drying her eyes.

"Thank you mam but we should go, I don't want to upset you anymore, have a good day," Sam says standing, "thank you for your time." The woman gives them a slight smile as they leave.

"Bye," the woman says walking them out the door. They walk down to the car, the sun nearing the horizon.

"We were wrong," Dean says slamming the door, "so we had a false lead, let's stay at the motel down the street and get some sleep." Sam nods and they drive to the motel.

Dean sits on one of the two queen beds in a huff. Sam looks up from his computer.

"Dean, we've had false leads before. This isn't new," Sam says, as he returns to reading his email, looking for new jobs.

"I know but there is something off about the girl. I dont know, maybe it was her annoyance or the shadow but something seems off," he says, laying down with his bear. Across the street they see the girl walking blindly into the forest. "Hey didn't the woman say that her granddaughter was sneaking out?"

They walk outside to the car, grabbing there sawed off shotguns, holy water, matches and salt before following her into the night.

The girl maneuvers around the trees, rocks, and occasional fallen log. She walks to a clearing and lays out a series of candles in a pattern that the brothers know all too well. They continue watching from behind a moss covered log. She produces a leather bound book from under her sweatshirt, slowly she starts speaking an incantation and dragging a blade across her hand. She winces and continues on with the incantation. From behind a tree a woman walks out, she has long flowing black hair that frames her sharp features, her black leather pants, along with the black low cut crop top, and silver jewelry suit her nicely.

"Hello child, I assume that you have done your job as I requested," she says, threw her purple lips. The girl nods and looks at the woman.

"I fooled those hunters, they should be gone by morning," says the girl, slowly rising from the ground, clutching her hand, "Now tell me how to get my family back together." Dean and Sam look at each other, this girl don't know what she is getting into. This woman, who is probably a demon, is going to have the girl sell her soul. A single wish, ten years of living your wish, then you go to hell.

"No," says the demon lady, the girl looks at her, stunned.

"You said that you would tell me how to get my family back together, you swore on you soul," says the girl, who is starting to get riled up. Dean and Sam move around to the back of the demon, if they can get her off guard then they could attack her and end the battle quickly.

"My deer naive little girl," says the demon, stroking the girl's face, "I don't have a soul." With that Dean rushes out and grabs the demon while Sam dumps the holy water on her. She screeches and then goes limp. Dean lays her on the ground and looks at the girl.

"Come with us, we'll take you home," he says, extending his hand out. She shakes her head.

"No I'm never going back," with that she tares into the forest. Dean tries to follow her but soon gives up. When he returns to the clearing Sam has the exorcised demon over his shoulder. Dean grabs their weapons and they walk back to the car in silence.

The woman woke up some time while they were walking. She apologized for her behavior while she was possessed and went home. Sam looked at Dean's troubled face.

"Dean you can't save everyone," Sam says, as they lean against their car.

"I know but she felt important, like she had a purpose in her life," Dean says, before shaking his head, "I'm probably overthinking it, I'll call the local police when we get back to the motel and tell them that Mrs. Goldman's granddaughter was seen running into the woods." Sam nods and they go back to motel.

Thew out the night Dean can't shake the girl from his head. There's something familiar about her, she kinda reminds him of Adam, his half brother. No, he thought, I must be crazy.


	2. Side of the Road

"Did you get the pie?" says Dean, poking his head out the window of his black, hard top, 1967, chevrolet impala that was parked in front of a small gas station market in a small town in Missouri. The sun had long set and he still had another few miles to the motel.

"I'm not an idiot Dean," says Sam opening the passenger door and setting the bags in the back, "Now lets go we have meet Cas at the motel."

Dean shakes his head and starts the engine, his classic rock songs start playing again. They pull out onto the interstate passing an old hospital. About five miles down the road they see lights on the side, then a scream. Dean pulls over quickly and gets out.

"Demon, I can feel it come on," he says opening the trunk grabbing a shotgun and a bag of salt. Sam sighs and grabs a smaller shot gun and holy water before following Dean as he runs into the forest. The screams get louder and louder until they reach a clearing. A young girl cowers next to a side of a small abandoned concrete building, a hunched figure stands over her, long bony fingers wrapped around her neck and a long silver dagger only inches from her face. Dean hands the salt to Sam with a silent exchange of words then moves around flanking the beast. The girls wrist has a long gash down it, blood dripping onto the fall foliage that coats the ground. Sam makes a pentagram and nods over to Dean.

"Hey over here," says Dean, waving his arms. The monster snaps his head to in the direction of the sound, baring his yellow teeth.

"Shit," Dean yells running to the pentagram. The hooded monster follows him, leaving the girl lying limp on the ground. The monster runs threw the pentagram and gains on Dean, who is running wildly around, yelling at Sam to shoot the darn thing. Sam loads some salt into the shotgun and fires at the monster, he misses and the monster comes hurtling toward him. Sam drops the gun and runs, the monster lunges at Sam. Dean quickly grabs his gun and loads some salt and shoots it. The monster slowly falls onto Sam, a thick bit of drool lands on his face. Dean starts to laugh at his brother as he squirms uncomfortably under the carcass, but then remembers the girl. He rushes over to her limp body and gently picks her up.

"We are taking her with us until she wakes up," says Dean, lifting her of the ground. Sam wipes of the slime from his face.

"Don't you think thats a bad idea, there could be someone looking for her and you have a large criminal record as it is," Sam says, blocking Deans path.

"She was running from a monster Sam, know one was with her. She will tell us when she wakes up, if she was running from home or something we will find her a family. If she got lost, we will return her," Dean says, looking at her face, "know one shouldn't have a family." Sam grudgingly agrees and grabs there gear.

When they get to the car Dean's phone lights up with a call from Cas. Sam answers it while Dean drapes a blanket around the girl and lays her in the back seat.

"Hey Cas," Sam says, trying to get all the slime off.

"Sam is Dean okay? Why aren't you hear?" he says in his emotionless tone.

"Yes Cas I'm okay to. We met another creature it had a young girl captive. She is okay and we are bringing her with us." Sam says, "gotta go, see you in about half an hour." Cas says good bye and the line goes dead.

"Sam don't you think this girl looks like the one whose mother died," Dean asks. Sam looks at the girl that's laying on the back seat carefully. Behind the dirt, bruises and cuts she has the same short hair and the same face.

"Yeah, she does. Hey,didn't she run off after the demon lied to her," Sam says. Dean nods and they ride the rest of the way in silence.

They roll up to their room and slip in without being notest. They lay the girl on the small couch, Cas rushes over to Dean and checks if he's okay. Dean coughs and points to the girl. Cas nods and walks over, he eyes her arm.

"Bleeding, some creatures bleed their victims until they die or agree to be a vessel or give up information. It's a good thing you got there before it was over. She is lucky to be alive, I'll do what I can." he says, rolling her sleeve up to her elbow.

"Well I guess Sam's sleeping on the floor," says Dean, opening a beer and flopping onto one of the beds. Sam laughs and lays down on the other bed. Cas curls up in the corner.

"Bitch" Dean says.

"Jerk" Sam retaliates.

They turn the lights off and try to sleep with the motionless body laying on the couch.


	3. Old Family, New Enemies

"Hey Sammy get up," Dean says, pushing Sam onto the floor.

"What the hell," Sam shouts rubbing his messy hair, "Jerk"

"Bitch" Dean responds tossing him a bagoal. Sam groans and lays back down on the floor. The girl slowly sits up and looks at them.

"You," she says scooting away, a leather cord falls out of her shirt several charms attached, "you're the hunting guys, the ones who came to investigate my mother's death. You killed that thing that manipulated me."

"Yes, we are and that thing was a demon in human form," Dean says, handing her a cup of water, "we found you as we were leaving town, you were being attacked by a Wendigo I think."

"Thank you," she says gladly taking it. She finishes it and stands up, "I'll be leaving now."

"Oh no your not, we are taking you home," Sam says, finally getting up off the floor.

"What home? My grand mother thinks I'm the worst possible thing on the planet and only took care of me for my mother's sake," she says, getting worked up, "now I have a different path, I'm trying to find my brother."

"I thought he was dead," Dean says, Sam elbows him in the side. The girl looks at him for a second before continuing.

"Thats what everyone thinks, but the man that came always was talking about how well he was doing and on moms death bed she mumbled something about me needing to find him," she says sitting back down, "look I know it's not that much to go on, but please help me find him. I'll be safe with him."

"Okay I just have one question, what's with the charms?" Sam asks, sitting on the bed. The girl looks at her necklace and takes it off.

"Oh the charms are protection from stuff, each charm has a different protection or they enhance luck or agility or that kind of thing. I have several different ones, but you can only have five at a time. If you had more you'd be invincible, or at least that's what my mom said. Dad gave them to her before he left," she says, the tension releasing slightly, she reachs into her pocket and takes out a pouch, "Hear you can look at them if you like."

After fifteen minutes Cas walks in and tosses a duffle bag on the bed. "I found a burger place," he says, looking at Dean for approval. Dean laughs and opens the bag grabbing a burger. On the couch the girl sits up and looks at Cas with a death stare.

"You little ass," she screams, standing up and quickly walking to Cas. A small iron blade in her hand.

"Woh," says Dean grabbing her and lifting her so her legs are inches above the ground, "why are you trying to kill our angel?"

"He took my family from me. He took my brother and he drove my mother insane. What am I supposed to do let him fly away," she screams trying to wiggle free. Eventually she stops and drops the blade for Sam to grab, "you know who I am don't you Castile." Cas looks down, the Sam looks between the two.

"Yes I know you. Your Nicholet Goldman," he says in a shy tone. Nicholet calms down and Dean puts her back on the floor.

"Sorry," she says, as she sits down and curses under her breath.

"Wait you know her?" says Sam, standing up. the blade still in his hand, "How?"

"Oh I'll tell you, when I was young he took my brother from me. He took him away from my single mother and me. He came back every **month** and talked to my mom about how my brother, Adam, was doing very well without us. That's why I made the deal with that demon." she said growling at Cas, "That's why I'm now trying to find my brother."

"How are you supposed to find your brother in the entire United States?"

Sam looks at the blade, he looks it over, it looks like one his dad used to have. On the hilt was an engraving: J.W. He turns his attention back to the girl.

"Well, my mom said he always comes to a place in Jonesboro, Arkansas around this time every year," she says a tear forming her eyes, "It's where we grew up, before your bastard angel took him from us."

"Wate Adam?" asks Sam, Nicholet nods, "we have a half brother named Adam, he became an angel. But he never said anything about a sister. What was your dads name?"

"it was the name of some gun, Josh Shotgun or something, he was a hunter," she says eyeing a burger. Dean hand her one and she wolfs it down quickly.

"Was his name John Winchester?" Sam says trying to connect the dots.

"Yes actually that was his name, why?" she looks at Sam and Dean's shocked faces. The burger that was in her hands fall to the floor, "No way."

"Cas you knew about this all along?" Dean growls.

"Yes but it was for both of your protection. If you two knew about her she could have gotten wrapped up in your hunting and if she knew about you then she could have wanted to join you," Cas says backing into the corner.

"Okay, you two just get me to my brother and then I promise to try and never get in your way," Nicholet says begging Sam and Dean. They look at Cas who shakes his head violently. Nicholet turns around and looks at him.

"Well, newly found sister," Dean says, looking her up and down. This is why she felt familiar, he thought. "We'll get you to your brother." He looks at Cas.

"Fine, I'll look in that area and when I find him ill tell you." cas says walking out the door.

"Call me Nichole," she says, turning back around smiling.


	4. Remember Me?

Nichole lays asleep in bed across from Dean and Sam's. Dean looks at her, her face thats normally worried and lost now in a state of peace. She starts tossing and turning.

"HELP help," she screamed shooting up in bed grasping at the sheets, her breath slowing.

"You okay?" Dean asks sitting up.

"Sorry did I wake you up," she says, smoothing back her short dark blond hair, a tear falls down her cheek. Dean shakes his head. "Sorry I have had nightmares since I was young. Adam used to rock me to sleep, never mind I'll just go back to sleep." She rolls back over trying to prevent more tears from falling down her face. She looks out the window, missing her brothers safe arms. Dean rolls over, even though she can be annoying some times he always wanted a sister. Brothers are great but he still has always wanted a sister, especially after Charlie, and she needs to be protected, not subjected to the krazy brutal world of hunting. He gets up, slides under her covers and wraps his protective arms around her.

"Until we find your brother I'll protect you," Dean says, holding her tight, she shifts around to get comfortable and slowly falls back to sleep. Dean kisses the top of her head and falls back asleep as well.

Dean wakes up, during the night they shifted positions. Nichole lies with half of her torso on top of Dean. He sits up slightly moving a lock of hair out of her face. In the corner Sam chuckles.

"Hey its not like that, you can't pretend you didn't hear her last night," Dean says, looking at Nichole, "besides she looks so peaceful when she sleeps, like she never had a bad thing happen to her in her life."

"She's thirteen dude," Sam says looking up from his laptop, "It's just wrong."

"Hey she was freaking out so I tried to comfort her and I fell asleep," Dean says, grabbing the water bottle off the nightstand and pours it on Nichole.

"What the hell," she says shooting up, "can't you wake me up like a regular person." she slaps Dean and gets out of bed, "Anything from the bastard angel?"

"um he said he would call," says Sam, looking back at his laptop. Nichole snarls and opens a bottle of cream soda that they had gotten the day befor and stairs at the phone.

"I found him," Cas says over the phone as Dean, Sam, and Nichole drive into Jonesboro. "take exit A23, then drive a mile into town, and pull into the nearest gas station."

They pull into the parking lot, Nichole looks out the passenger window to see two figures standing next to an old register. The car stops and she jumps out and runs over to them, she pushes past Castile and hugs Adam.

"Oh my god Adam, I missed you so much," she says tears lapping over her eyes. Adam steps out of the hug and steps towards Cas.

"Who are you?" Adam says, looking at her. Dean and Sam look at each other in awkward disbelief. Nichole steps back her face frozen in shock.

"What, I'm your sister Nicholet, Nicky. Remember we used to play in the lake near our house," she steps back panicking, she looks at Sam and Dean then back at Cas, giving him a death glare, "come one how could you forget me." she starts freaking out, Dean runs over and drags her away. She keeps yelling and kicking him. She sits in the back of the car trying to calm down. Nichole leans against the window and overhears Adam telling Cas that he won't be at the Angel Meeting, he will be at a warehouse downtown.

"Sam will you drive," Dean asks sitting in the back seat next to Nichole, wrapping his arm around her as she cries.

"How could he forget me?" she says, wiping her eyes, "Cas will pay for this, Cas will die in the pits of hell for doing this to me. For taking away my family." She screams at the window. Sam nods and they drive back to the hotel. When they get to the hotel Nichole flops on the bed crying, Dean tries to put her arm around her. She shoves him off, taking a blade out of her boot and pressing it to his throat. As soon as she realised what she was about to do she stopped, dropped the blade and rolled back over to cry. Dean patted her back and he and Sam went to sleep.


	5. I Remember Now

Nichole slips out of bed, taking off her charms and putting them on the counter of the mini kitchen along with the Pouch. She walks out the door and into the cold night air. She looks at the sky, waiting for some divine power to appear before her and say that this wasnt her life, all just an experiment, and take her away. She slowly walks across town to the abandoned warehouses. She walks around the buildings until she heard voices coming from one of the buildings, one of them was distinctly Adams. She positioned herself around the corner and listened.

"Tell me who she is, that girl from before. Her face reminds me of someone I don't remember who? How ever I do remember that you came before Castile and did something to me i'm guessing its about her so tell me who is she?!" he says pushing a man against the wall.

"You will remember her after she dies there for inflicting the most pain to you," says the man smiling, "how ever if you agree to be my festle I'll give you back your memory." Adam contemplates it. Nichole steps out of her hiding spot and walks over

"No ill do it, who would suspect a 13 year old girl of being a vesile," says Nichole. The man smiles and gestures to the concrete pillar in the the middle of the ware house. Nichole kneels down and the man puts the shakes around her wrists. Adam stays, watching Nichole bow her head in anticipation of her soul being taken.

"What are you still doing here? Go. I know you don't remember me but I know that you would have done the same for me. Go. GO!" she screams, Adam runs out of the building as memories keep jetting in and out.

"Ready?" the man says. Nichole nods, he starts the process. She screams, blood cuts threw her skin in geometric patterns and soaks her clothes. The screams float thru the air all the way back to the hotel where Dean and Sam are already running over after Castile notes her disappearance. They run in and attack the man, whose focus is shifted away from Nichole. She slumps down in a pool of blood. Sam quickly makes a demon trap and lures the man into it. Dean rushes over to Nichole, once again clutching her limp body. In the back the demon scratches as it is exorcised.

"The demon is dead we need to get her to the hospital," Dean says lifting Nichole and running to the car,Sam trailing behind. He drives quickly threw the toun, when they get to the hospital a doctor runs over and helps her into a stretcher.

"What happened?!" Says the doctor looking at her limp body laying on a hospital bed.

"Forced gang initiation," Sam says fidgeting with her charms.

"There is nothing i can do, she will die. If you wish to stay you can. I'm sorry for your loss, just say your goodbyes," says the doctor leaving the room. The machine that's attached to her slowly stops beeping. Sam Cas and Dean look at her pale face frozen in a peaceful state, she died with a slight smile. Adam appears in the room and runs over to her.

"Nicky, oh god. Nicky I remember you now," he says clutching her cold hand, tears streaming down his face, memories come flooding back:

"Come on Adam, it's not that bad," she said, swimming around in the water, she was five, this was the last memory he had of her. She swam around the dock splashing him. He gave up and jumped in, they swam around the lake for hours, he pretended to be her dolphin friend as she was pretending to be a mermaid. He could do this for ever, she looked so happy. She walked on the dock and jumped in, when she got out the next time she bent down and grabbed something.

"It's a pearl," she said, handing it to Adam.

"Wow, I've never seen one this far up river," he said.

"Keep it," Nichole said, he thanked her.

There mom, Debbie, came out side. She was wearing

a smile as she saw them swimming around, she couldn't have asked for a better family. She remembered why she came out, the smile leaving her face.

"Adam, there is someone here to see you," she said, he nodded and got out, promising to be right back. when he went inside a man greeted him.

"Please leave us," he said, Debbie nodded and went outside with Nichole, "I see you love your sister."

"Yes, very much so," Adam said, wanting to join his family.

The man started speaking in latin, when he stopped Adam was completely still.

"Adam, you will forget all about your sister until her dying breath, you will find her and make her heart break. She will die trying to protect you, when you realise what you have done you will be plunged into an eternal sadness with no way of getting her back," the man quickly finished as he saw Cas walking into the room before disappearing, pearl and all.

"Ready to go," Cas said, Adam nodded and left. There was no memory of a sister in his head.

"Please just be sleeping. God if you are listening please let her next life be fair and peaceful. Please give her back, I was tricked. This is unfair, GIVE HER BACK." He screamed as he threw the vase full of flowers on the ground.

"Come on Adam there's nothing we can do," Cas says, as Dean and Sam hold Adam's shoulders keeping him from collapsing. Adam shoved them off and they went back to grieving. Adam looks at his sister's pale face.

"You remember her now thats all she ever wanted," said Dean, drying his eyes. Adam's pocket started to burn, he reached in and pulled out the pearl that he had been unconsciously carrying around for the past few years.

"Nicky, I remember you now."


End file.
